Bad girls all over the world
by Skovko
Summary: October Rust is back. This time she targets two men that have been hunting gay men. (Inspired by the song "I Like Goils" by Type O Negative.)


**A/N:**  
**This is the fifth installment of the October Rust saga. All stories can be read individually, but if you wanna start at the beginning, the stories are as follows:**  
**October Rust**  
**Loving you was like loving the dead**  
**No forgiveness for her sins**  
**The scent of cinnamon**

She leaned up against the wall in the darkest corner of the club. The place was packed but she had been ignoring everyone until now. The two men she was looking for had finally walked in. Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn.

She was in a gay bar. Not to get laid by a woman but to get those two men out of there before they lured another gay man into a trap and killed him. As far as she knew, they were already up on 7 kills. For some reason they had a burning hatred for gays. Something she would never be able to understand herself. Not that it mattered. She was there for a job and they were her targets.

She pushed herself off the wall and started walking towards them. Kevin noticed her first. He poked an elbow into the ribs of Sami to make his friend look up at the woman who was clearly aiming for them. She wore black leather pants, black boots, a metallic green top and an open black leather jacket. Her hair reached the top of her ear on the left side and her shoulder on the right side. It was dyed pink and ruffled in a messy style. Her piercing green eyes seemed to burn their way into both men. She dumped down between them, taking them both by surprise by her boldness.

"This place sucks!" She crossed her arms. "I fucking hate gay people."  
"Then why are you here?" Kevin asked.  
"My sister forced me. She's out there with her girlfriend," she pointed towards the dance floor. "Fucking bad girls. They got no place in this world. I can't really be open about hating these shitty ass people when my own sister is one of them. If only she would just put some effort into trying not to be gay and live normally instead but she's so fucking stubborn, not to mention stupid."  
"We hear you," Sami said. "We're not fans either."  
"I could tell from afar. You both have the same hate in your eyes that I feel in my heart," she said.

The men smirked at each other over the top of her head. They thought they had found an ally in her.

"Anyways, I'm October," she said.  
"That's a beautiful name," Sami said.  
"Yeah, taken straight out of a calender," she joked.  
"I'm Kevin," Kevin said. "And that's Sami."  
"Are you up for a private party?" She asked.  
"With you?" Kevin asked.  
"Yes, with me," she grinned. "I crave beer and dick. In that order. And it wouldn't be the first time I handle two dicks at once."

Another look was shared between the men over the top of her head. They nodded at each other.

"And where does this party take place?" Kevin asked.  
"In my apartment," she answered. "Do you have a car?"  
"Yeah, we drove here," Sami said.  
"Great, let's go then. And stop for beer somewhere. I'm giving you free pussy but I'm out of beer," she said.

The men stood up right away. She stood up too, following behind them out of the club. No one seemed to notice. Too many people in there to care about three people in the crowd. She took out her thin, black gloves from the pocket of her jacket and put them on. She couldn't be leaving any prints in their car or the apartment.

"So, do I get a kiss?" Sami asked outside.  
"Not yet," she said. "I told you, beer first, dick later. Put some fuel in me and I can go all night."  
"We'll wear you out," Kevin chuckled.  
"I doubt it but feel free to take it as a challenge. I need to get fucked so badly," she said.

She got in on the back seat. Kevin drove to a gas station and Sami ran in for beer. She gave them directions to the apartment. They walked up the stairs together until she stopped in front of a door. She took out the keys and unlocked it.

"Wow, looks like an old lady lives here," Sami said.  
"My grandmother did. When she died, I got the apartment. I never bothered to change anything," she said.  
"Are you sure she doesn't still live here?" Kevin asked.  
"Feel free to go grandmother hunting," she said.

With a childish laughter from both men, they started going through the apartment. She only had a small window. She opened two beers fast, found the small container she had hidden there and poured its content into the beers.

"No grandma," Kevin laughed when they came back.  
"Told you so," she handed them a beer each. "Here you go."

The men sat down on the couch. She opened a third beer for herself. They toasted with each other and started drinking. It didn't take long before both men seemed to struggle with their breathing. She sat down on an arm chair, watching them while taking another sip from her beer.

"He... Help," Sami stuttered.  
"Don't fight it," she said. "You'll be dead soon."  
"Dead?" Kevin whispered.  
"Aconite," she said. "Such a wicked, little plant. Dangerous to even touch with your bare skin. You ingested it. I think you understand what that means. Bam, dead, goodbye."

She took another sip of her beer, chuckling at the men struggling to even breathe now. They would be dead in minutes.

"So while I still have time, let me give you a little lecture before you leave this planet. As long as you don't involve animals, children or hurt other people, no love is wrong. It's okay to be gay but it's not okay to be murderous assholes like you. I know, look in the mirror and all. Who am I to talk, right? But I'm talking and you're dying, so fuck it," she said. "Your time is up."

She stood up and looked at them.

"This isn't even my apartment. The old lady died last week. She had no kids to take over since she was a lesbian. Her wife died two years ago. There's some sort of poetic justice in letting you die at her place. At some point the state is gonna send someone here to clean up and they'll find you," she said.

She emptied her beer while they both took their final breaths. She put the key to the apartment in the breast pocket of Kevin's shirt. She left a fake suicide note printed from a computer. It said the world would never accept of their love so they chose death together instead. That the old lady had been some sort of mentor to them, and now that she was gone, they didn't wanna live anymore either.

She grabbed the beers, both the opened and unopened, and walked out of the apartment. She would get rid of the evidence of the opened beers but the unopened would go home with her. She deserved a drink after another well handed job.

Her own car was parked on the next street a few minutes away. Once inside of it, she leaned back in the seat with a smile on her face. It had been easy. Count on two horny men to walk right into a trap. She pulled off the pink wig and ruffled her short, black hair. October Rust would disappear into the night again. October Rust didn't exist.


End file.
